No Promises
by AtchanKaze
Summary: As Long as you're with me ... Nothing else matters in this world... Namine Williams is an average girl in Destiny Dreams High. she meets a boy named Ventus Daniels. She hates him incredibly and wishes to never meet him again in her life. But what happens when the two meet again and Namine finds out , Ventus is the new student at Destiny Dreams High and the school's bad boy.
1. The Night of our first glance

Early morning in summer time , around 7:00 am. A blond young girl walked the streets of her home town. She had silky long hair tucked on her left shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled with demised. She always had a smile on her face , no matter what the situation is. She wore a beautiful short white dress just up to her thighs. While a mix of blue boots. She was no a other than Namine` Williams. The little miss , living in a world of fantasy. Namine` is 17th years old. Her parents died when she was only 2. she grew up in a orphanage but doesn't care what people say about her especially in school.

Namine` was heading to destiny dreams high . There school uniform was simple. A white shirt with no sleeves , a blue patterned skirt and black boots. A patterned blue tie loosen. The boys was the same expect they had to wear shorts in summer and long trousers in winter.

Namine` signed as she continued walking , when some one called her.

'' Namine` ''. Namine` turned around to see her best friend running to her.

'' Hey Kairi ''.

Kairi Hikaru was Namine`'s best friend since the first day of school. Kairi has the same short hair as Namine` . But the colour is auburn red. Blue eyes and red glossy lips.

'' You could have waited for me ! ''. Kairi said panting.

Namine` giggled. '' Sorry , but you know I like to get to school on time ''.

Kairi frowned. '' Hmph … miss goody shoe ''.

'' That I am ''. Namine` replied.

They both entered their first lesson , which was Math . Soon the teacher walked in.

'' alright , settled down ''. Mrs Aerie said. When the doors opened.

'' We're so sorry for being late ''.

'' Ah , Sora and Roxas . Nice of you to finally join us ''.

Sora Kaze and Roxas Strfire were the most popular boys in school. Sora the brunette and Roxas the blond. The two who can make the all girls melt like butter. Like Namine` and Kairi , there also best friends. More friends with Kairi and Namine`.

'' Sit down and don't disturb anybody ''.

Sora and Roxas sat down behind Kairi and Namine`. While the class continued. After the class , Namine` was heading back to her home since it was a Friday , early day off. That's when Kairi , Sora and Roxas came.

'' Hey Namine` , we were looking for you ''. Roxas said smiling.

'' Really ? What is it ? ''.

'' We were heading for papou fruit , the new café which opened and was wondering if you want to go ? ''. Sora said.

Namine` shakes her head and looks down.

'' I don't know guys , in really got to complete my homework and plus I've got a big test coming on Monday ''.

the three pout.

'' come on Namine` , don't waste all your time in the studies , have some fun ''. Kairi says.

'' No Kairi , I've really got to study ''.

'' Please ''. they all make a puppy dog face which Namine` can't denie .

Namine` signs. '' alright , fine ''.

'' yeah ''. the three drag Namine` to papou fruit café.

_At Papou Fruit Café` …_

The Café was relaxing , like the one you would find on a beach. The four set at the corner table by the window. They enjoyed their time , until it started to get late and Namine` needed to leave.

'' Hey guys , I'm going to head back ''.

'' Oh , can't you stay a little longer ''. Roxas said.

'' No , its getting really late and '' yawn ''. I'm tired ''.

'' okay see you in school ''. Kairi says.

Namine` bids goodbye and leaves. She walks down a beach road.

'' I guess I could stop here for a while ''.

she stops in front of the sea. Her toes just reaching the waves , the wind blowing nicely , mainly the silent just as Namine` likes. She looks up to the sky , seeing a shooting star go by. Namine` smiles. '' A shooting star ''. she closes her eyes and dreams away.

_'' I really hope something amazing happens this year ''. _

opening her eyes , sparkling with crystal light , she turns when something caught the corner of her eye. In the deep part of the sea was a floating figure . He was not moving at all , just lying there.

'' hello , can you hear me ? ''. Namine` screamed but no responds came. Soon a storm came , thudering and making the waves higher.

'' omg I got to save him ''. Namine` took off her boots and ran into the sea. She struggled to get there cause of the storm but get there fast. She couldn't make out who it was because of the storm. Namine` put her right arm around the boy's waist bringing it closer to her . Using her left to swim back , the boy was heavy but Namine` managed back , after all she needed to save him.

She finally reached back to the beach. Namine` laid down the boy on the ground and tried to catch some breath. The storm cleared a little but still heavy. Namine` checked for any injuries. She found some cuts . Namine` put her ear to the boy's chest for a heartbeat and lucky found one.

'' He's still alive ''. Namine` brought the boy to her apartment. She laid the boy on the couch. Namine` dried herself and got changed. She brought the first – ad – kit and some extra clothes , which belonged to her big brother. Who is in college.

Namine` opened the kit, took out some bandages , cotton balls and liquid. She damped the liquid onto the cotton ball and put it on the cuts. Then the bandages around the cuts. As she was done , she noticed the boy's features.

Spiky blond hair in one direction , skin so soft and kissed. Lips slightly apart , but Namine` was curious to see those eyes which were shut tightly. Namine` hesitated but let her right arm run her hand through those spikes . But once she did , those eyes flew opened. A hand caught Namine`s . Namine` gasped as the boy flipped them over making Namine` at the bottom. Namine` finally looked into those eyes. Deadly deep ocean blue orbs. Namine` gulped as the boy came close to her , staring so dangerously and their lips touching slightly.

'' Who are you , and where am I ? ''.

'' Y-Your in mm-my a-apartment ''. Namine` paused feeling scared. The boy growled and made his grip on Namine`s hand harder.

'' Who are you ? ''. Namine` gulped again.

'' M-My name is N-Namine` ''.

The boy didn't reply and got off of Namine`. Namine` singed and got up. The boy looked around.

'' How did you find me ? ''.

Namine` looked down . '' you w-were in the sea , so I-I brought you hear ''.

The boy looked down at the bandages , examining it. Namine` picked up the extra clothes snd gave it to the boy. The boy grabbed the clothes.

'' What this ? ''. saying as it was lifted up in the air.

'' its extra clothes for you , your soaking wet ''.

The boy smelled the clothes. '' This shit stinks ''.

Namine` got angry. '' Hey ! They were cleaned yesterday ''.

'' Whatever ''. the boy rolls its eyes. He looks at the bedroom.

'' I'm sleeping in this room ''.

Namine`s eyes widened . '' What ? You can't ''. 7

'' Why not ? ''.

'' Cause , that's my room ''.

The boy smirks. '' That's why ''.

The boy goes into the room. Namine` growls and sits down. '' God , why did I have to save him. He has so much attitude and he' so rude ''.

Namine` shakes her head. Goes into the spare room , changes her clothes and sleeps.


	2. He Isn't so bad

Beep , Beep , Beep.

A lazy hand flew and hit the alarm button.

'' Ugh , morning already ''. Namine` got up. '' well , I'll loe to stay in bed , but school is today ''.

Namine` got dressed , made her lunch , checked her school bag and was about to leave when she remembered the boy.

'' I wonder if he is still here ''.

Namine` checked the bedroom , but the boy was gone.

'' I was right , he's so rude ''. Namine` left for school.

As Namine` arrived , she saw Kairi late as usual.

'' Happening again ''. Namine` laughs.

'' Its not my fault , its those Vampire Dairies series . There so good , it keeps me up all night ''.

'' well , there is a thing called an Alarm clock ''. Kairi says.

Kairi looks away. '' I'll try to remember ''.

'' You better ! ''. Namine` replied.

As they walked into their class and sit down.

'' hey guys , did you hear ? ''. Namine` and Kairi look up to see their friends , Olette , Hayner and Pence coming.

'' What Olette ? ''. Kairi ask.

'' I heard there's a new students joining our class ''.

'' Oh , a new student . Wonder what he will be like ? ''.

'' I heard he's like Roxas ''. Pence added.

'' Who's like me ? ''.

They all turn their heads to see Roxas and Sora coming and sitting down on their desks.

'' Umm … the new student who will be joining our class ''. Namine` said.

'' No , I bet he will look nothing like me ''. Roxas says grinning.

They all sign and sit down , as Mr. Saix comes.

'' Today , we will having a new student , please be nice . Come in ''.

They all gasp as the new student comes in. he wore a black shirt with long white sleeves. Dark blue jeans and black sneakers . A green and black school boy. A sharp knife object around his neck. But the surprising thing was he looked like Roxas's twin brother.

'' Every one , this is Ventus Daniels ''.

Sora turned to Roxas. '' Hey Roxas , why didn't you tell us you had another twin brother ?''.

Roxas replied angry. '' What ? No I don't ! I admit its freaky how we look so much alike , but he's not my brother , I never met him ''.

'' alright Ventus , why don't you introduce yourself ''.

'' Hey , the names Ventus. But you can call me Ven . I used to live hear then moved away and now I'm back. That's all ''.

Saix nodded , as the girls grabbed tissues to stop themselves from nose bleeding by Ven's speech.

'' okay , now where can you sit ? ''. At this question , the girls all screamed as they formed a Ventus fanclub to sit next to them.

'' Oh , I have a sit here ''.

'' Shut up , he'll sit with me ''.

'' No , with me cause I'm better ''.

'' No I am ! ''.

At this point a fight started.

'' Girls please , you're so annoying. And I will choose where Ven sits ''.

Saix looks around. '' Ah , you can sit next to Namine` ''.

Namine` covers herself with her head to avoid the angry glares from the fangirls.

_'' why me ? ''. _Namine` thought.

'' good luch ''. Sora says patting Namine`s shoulder.

Ven rolls his eyes and sits down.

'' now thta's settled , let the lesson begin ''.

As the lesson began , Namine` and Ventus have a chat.

'' so we meet again ''.

Namine` eyes widened and gasped.

'' its you , who I saved last night ''.

'' No shit , couldn't you remember by my face ? ''.

Namine` gets furious. '' there you go again ! ''.

Ventus gives her a confused look. '' go again where ? ''.

'' That attitude . You gave that last night ''.

Ventus looks back at the white board.

'' It's the I am ''. Just as Namine` was about to reply , Mr. Saix cuts in.

'' Mr . Daniels and Mrs. Williams , is there something you'll like to share with the whole class ? ''.

'' No sir ''. Namine` says. '' Nothing to hear ''. Ventus replies. Saix nods and goes back to the board.

'' you know instead of saying thank you for saving your life , you just keep arguing with me ''.

Ventus sign's as he droops his pen. He turns to meet Namine`.

'' look here doll face , I'm not that king of guy your thinking. I'm mean , I'm rude and from my point of you , you're just a annoying girl who likes to mess in others life's , so I suggest you stay out ! ''.

Namine` only sent daggers , which Ventus snikers. Soon the bell rings. Ventus packs his bag and leaves before turning and giving a _'' this isn't over ''. _look to Namine`. He leaves as the fangirls chase behind.

Namine` shakes her head. '' God , he's so annoying ''.

'' Namine` , you ready to go ? ''. Kairi says. Namine` nods , packs her things and leaves . They both walk back as Namine` tells Kairi about last night.

'' O my god ! So it was Ventus ''. Kairi says. Namine` nods.

'' and you didn't find out why he was being mean to you ? ''.

Namine` shakes her head.

'' you should , there's got be a reason . Any way lets go and have some milkshakes . Ya ''.

Smiling Namine` follows Kairi.

Namine` was walking home , where she saw Ventus in a dark corner, smoking. Her eyes widened. She ran to him and pulled the cigarette out and throw it on the floor.

'' you little ''. Ventus looked up angry , but softened as he saw Namine`.

'' Ventus , you shouldn't be smoking ''.

'' and why shouldn't I ? ''.

'' causer its bad for your health ''.

Ventus started to leave , Namine` followed.

'' I was right , you're so annoying and why are you following me ? ''.

'' I have to make sure you don't do something stupid ''.

'' what are you , my mother ? ''.

'' no , you're friend ''.

Ventus stops immediately . Namine` is backed up against a wall. Ventus blocks Namine` from both ways so she can't escape.

'' what kind of friend are you ? Listen to me . Don't get too close to me , cause you will regret it ''.

Namine` says nothing. Ventus sign's and starts to walk again.

'' I'm hungry , you coming doll face ? ''. Namine` nods and follows Ventus.

Once they have eaten , Ven walks Namine` to her home.

'' umm … so I'll see you at school then ''.

Ventus nods . Just then Namine` was about to go in.

'' hey , doll face ''.

'' hmm ? ''.

Namine` turns around. Ventus rans up to her and captures her lips with his. Namine`s eyes go big and surprised. Ven pulls away.

'' hmm... you're sweet ''. he smirks and go home. Namine` hand goes to her lips. '' HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS ! ''. Namine` screams.


End file.
